


They’re cuddly and soft, They are Bellamy and Clarke

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Couple Costumes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy and  Clarke enter a couples costume contest despite the fact that they are not a couple... yet
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	They’re cuddly and soft, They are Bellamy and Clarke

Clarke sighs and flops backwards into the couch.  
“This is dumb. We are never going to agree on anything so can we just stop.”  
Bellamy grits his teeth and she nudges his leg with her toes.  
“If you would just agree with me, it wouldn’t be such an issue!”  
“Your ideas are dumb. If you are going to enter a costume contest the least you can do is put some thought into it.”  
Bellamy throws his hands in the air, annoyed with the blonde. “I did.”  
Clarke sits up, her toes burrowing under his legs..  
“No offense but Cleopatra and Marc Antony are seriously overdone.”  
Bellamy snorts. “Like your ideas were any better.”  
“Where’s Waldo is a good one.”  
She's not wrong it's a good costume.  
Plus he looks good in a beanie.  
“Couples costume. The key word is couples”  
Clarke resists the urge to strangle him. “I don’t get why this is such a big deal. We aren’t even a couple.”  
Bellamy runs a hand through his hair.  
“I’m not losing to Murphy. Or my sister.”  
Clarke rolls her eyes and scoots closer to him. She nudges his arm until he lifts it up and places it around her.  
She nuzzles his neck and his heart skips a beat.  
“Look can we just pick a movie and come back to this?”  
Bellamy presses a kiss to her hair and they settle in to watch the Addams Family.  


“You know he reminds me of you.”  
“Why cause he’s dashingly romantic?”  
“No cause he’s a drama queen.”  
“She hates mornings as much as you do.”  
"You know, they are like a god tier couple."  
"Who uses the words god-tier these days?"  
"Are you going to start shaking your fist at me, yelling about the kids on your lawn."  
He blows a raspberry on her cheek and she gasps.  
"Nah, I much rather do that."  
"Fuck you Bellamy."  
"Only if you begged."  
Their eyes lock and Clarke licks her lips, her heart pounding.  
Bellamy's eyes are dark and Clarke knows that all she has to do is lean over and she will know his lips on hers will feel like, she will know what sounds he will make as she digs her nails into his shoulders, legs around his waist.  
This is not the first time they have been caught in a moment like this, in fact moments like these are getting more and more normal.  
Bellamy's arm is still around her, but now it's around her waist and his hands are creeping under her shirt and she shivers as his fingers press into her hips.  
She shifts slightly and his fingers slip out from under her shirt and he looks at the tv screen and Clarke sighs.  
Another moment lost.  


Clarke lets Bellamy play with her hand as they watch the characters fight and dance.  
When the family get kicked out of the family house she lets out a shocked gasp and he runs a hand down her spine soothingly as she curls closer to him, her legs thrown across his lap.  
He laughs softly as the couple flirts with each other and Clarke hums.  
Once the movie ends instead of detangling themselves from each other, they stay like that. "I like them, I never noticed how good of a couple they were."  
"They supported each other and love each other a lot. "  
"They are a really good couple.' Clarke's already thinking of ideas, a black dress, maybe a black wig of hair dye and she can tell by the way Bellamy's fingers stop drumming on her leg that he has the same idea as her.  
Did we just decide on a costume?”  
Clarke and Bellamy look at each other, eyes bright.  
“It’s perfect. Original and easy to make.”  
Clarke can see it all in my head and the glint in her eye prompts Bellamy to laugh as he surges forward to kiss her.  
It's messy and all to over so soon that Clarke doesn't have time to process the softness of his lips.  
Clarke tells herself that her pounding heart is because is due to the excitement of beating Murphy and not because he kissed her.  
Bellamy is looking at her a stunned look on his face.  
“I- I just got caught up in the excitement.”  
Clarke nods and she lets out a breathy laugh, leaning in, feeling bold.  
“We are going to kick their asses.”  
This time she kisses him, hard, straddling him and his hands slip under her shirt, resting on her lower back as he kisses her back.  
She moans into his mouth as his hands drift downwards to squeeze her ass and she rolls her hips and this time he moans.  
He helps her peel off her plaid shirt, leaving her in a simple tank top and her fingers rake through his curls as he bites on her lower lip, prompting her to arch her back slightly. Kissing the other is just as they imagined but better. The sounds Clarke make are real and louder and Bellamy's hands are rougher and feel so much better on her skin that she thought they could.  
Eventually, they do have to break away. Thier lips are pink and swollen, eyes dark and their hair is a mess.  
"Ummm, I'll see you later okay?" Bellamy's rising to his feetm he drops a kiss to her head and is out the door all within the span of a minute, leaving Clarke reeling.  
The good warm feeling she got from kissing Bellamy was gone, replaced with a cold dull ache.  


* * *

She has lunch with Wells the next day and it takes little prompting from him to get her to spill on everything.  
"So you like each other."  
"He pretty much ran out the door."  
Wells rolls his eyes.  
"Like you wouldn't have run out if you had been at his place."  
Clarke's eyes dart to her burger.  
He's right and she knows it.  
"So you have two options, you tell him that you are in love with him and have been for years and want to have his babies like yesterday or you pine forever until you two grow old in your matching rocking chairs, holding hands, and knowing the two of you, you will like die together or something."  
Clarke takes a huge bite out of her burger so she doesn't have to answer the question but if those were her options... well she would pick the one that guarntee she gets to keep Bellamy in her life forever.  
So pining it is.  


* * *

Clarke's fingers wrap around Bellamy's fist.  
"Bell."  
"He's just trying to be a dick."  
"I know he's your friend but I'm going to punch him."  
Clarke steps in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzling him.  
"Please don't punch Roan. He will punch you back and then I will have to jump in to defend your honor."  
One of his arms wraps around her waist and she feels him press a kiss to her hair.  
"Only for you Princess."  
She turns her head as Roan calls for her and Bellamy groans into her hair.  
"Be nice, come let's go kick his as at pool."  


Bellamy is a gentleman, okay. He helps old ladies carry their groceries and smiles as they talk about thier cute granddaughter and grandsons who are single. He's the mom friend- the one who makes sure everyone gets home safe and drinks water.  
But with every rule there is the exception.  
And Clarke is his exception.  
But he tries really hard.  
He doesn't let his eyes drift downwards (much) or lets his hands reach for her (much) but watching Clarke Griffin play pool?  
That would tempt the devil himself.  
Bellamy tries hard not to stare as Clarke leans down to make her shot and he glares as Roan winks at him.  
But the smile she shoots him as she makes it in, that's what makes him want to pull her in and kiss her hard, letting his hands slip into her back pockets.  
But instead he ruffles her hair and she laughs, nudging him with her hip and he pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as Roan makes his move, and Clarke presses her ass into him and tilts her head and he lets out a sign, his nose nuzzling her neck.  
"Princess."  
She's reached the level of tipsy where she knows no boundaries and all her affection is directed at him, more so than usual.  
This Clarke is both soft and sexy, soft that she will hug him, nuzzling his neck, her lips pressed aganist his skin and sexy in which his phone in his back pocket is fair game for her roaming and lingering hands.  
"If we win I want you to carry me."  
"Carry you, princess? We are on the same team. "  
She huffs and he sighs, "Fine. Only because I love you."  
She breaks away from him as Roan claps his hands and Bellamy shoots him a glare.  
He lines up to take his shot and misses as Clarke decides to slide her hand into his pocket to pull out his phone.  
"Clarke!"  
She giggles and Echo rolls her eyes.  
They keep playing the game, Bellamy trying to keep himself together the more affectionate Clarke got.  
Normally it didn't affect him as bad, but the kiss they shared, well it was way harder for him not to kiss her, not to slip his fingers under her shirt and touch her, make her moan.  


Clarke nuzzles his neck as they make the walk to her apartment.  
As soon as the game was over, she had demanded her reward and he couldn't say no.  
Her heels are in one hand her phone in his pocket.  
She doesn't live far from the bar thankfully but he still walks slowly as Clarke talks.  
She talks about her lunch with Wells and how she's excited for the contest and how she's going to knock his socks off.  
Her voice is loud, passionate, as she talks about how they really need to sell their costume.  
Echo had announced that she was also entering the contest which had seemed to kick Clarke's competiveness into overdrive.  
Clarke never really forgave Echo for breaking Octavia's ankle in high school, even if the girl swore up and down that it was an accident.  
But between Echo, his sister, and Murphy, their competiveness was kicked into overdrive.  
Octavia was going to lord over him if she won and Murphy had upped the stakes by holding a video of a drunk Bellamy ranting about history, roman emperors and how he wanted to have kids with Clarke.  
He could not let that video get out at all, so the stakes were high.  


* * *

Clarke had decided to be as authetic as possible and had taken a full four hours to get ready. She had painted her nails a dark black, going as far as to buy fake sharp pointy nails which she painted black. She brought a wig because after some research, dying her hair black was not something she wanted to do to her hair. She made sure to eat before she left and had pampered herself by taking a long bath before she got ready.  
She was going to not just wow her friends and the judges but she was going to wow Bellamy.  


Bellamy’s eyes widen when he takes her in. Her long hair down to her back and even though he know it's a wig, if looks good on her. He likes Clarke with long hair. Her lips are painted a dark red.The black dress she wears clings to her curves and Bellamy swallows hard at the sight of her cleavage, the dress dipping low.  
She twirls a rose stem in her hand and he smiles.  
“You look good Cara Mia.”  
Clarke laughs, not expecting Bellamy to actually play the part.  
She flicks the stem and lets it trail down his chest, teasingly. “You don’t look so bad yourself Gomez.”  
Bellamy in a suit is hard to resist even when he’s in a pinstripe suit. He takes her hand and raised it to his mouth to kiss it and he smiles as Clarke's eyes flutter.  
Clarke is not the type to swoon but Bellamy in a suit, looking at her with heart eyes, and kissing her hand.  
She's half tempted to drag him to bed with her.  
She did pick this dress for a reason, after all.  
If Bellamy didn't make a move when she was wearing this dress than the kiss meant nothing, and it was just pure excitement for picking a costume.  
Bellamy tugs her toward him until she's only half a step away.  
“Are you ready Querida? “  
She presses a kiss to his cheek." “Let’s do this.”  


Clarke likes to think of herself as modest, as humble but she loves a good competition.  
So the look on everyone's face when she and Bellamy stroll into the bar- priceless.  
They walk arm in arm, Bellamy's jacket covering her shoulders, rings on thier hands.  
Clarke takes in with sastification that Murphy seems speechless and that her costume is better than Echos. Sh squeezes Bellamy's arm when he takes in Octavia's short dress, leaning in to whisper, "Calm."  
He laughs, patting her hand and mummers back, "I need a drink. I'll be back."  
Clarke answers questions while Bellamy goes to get their drinks.  
He wraps an arm around her waist when he comes back and Clarke places a ahnd on his chest.  
"Thank you, Mon Cherie."  
He presses a kiss to her knuckles and Clarke turns to take a sip of her drink catching Murphy's eyes who looks way too smug for her comfort.  
"Yes, Murphy?"  
"So let me get this straight you hear the words couples costumes and decide to come as one of the best and most romantic and stable and iconic couples of all times?"  
Bellamy nods, "Sounds about right."  
"If we want to win, then we need to be the best couple here."  
They both ignore Echo and Octavia's comments about them not being an actual couple.  
Between the anticipation of the contest and the drinks, both Bellamy and Clarke lost themselves in their characters.  
Bellamy's hands are low on her back and tight when they dance. Clarke's hands roan his chest and she presses kiss after kiss to his cheek and neck.  
Clarke puts her doulingo skills to the test speaking in Italian while Bellamy puts his two years of high school french talking to her.  
He stands behind her while she laughs with thier friends, his lips skimming her shoulder and her collarbones causing her to tilt her head back.  
Their usual public displays of affection become a little too much for the others so Roan takes it upon himself to start ordering them water.  
The truth is neither is as drunk as the other thinks they are, but both are fine blaming tequila for anything that may or may not go wrong.  


"I feel ridiculous."  
Clarke tilts her chin givng the crowd a look as she holds onto his arm.  
Somewhere on the other side of the line is Roan and Echo and Murphy and Emori. Lincoln and Octavia are nowhere to be found and Bellamy much rather pretend that she's not with Lincoln, busy.  
Bellamy pulls her closer, nuzzling her hair, taking in the scent of strawberries.  
"We are totally going to win this, Cara Mia."  
She places a hand on his face and their eyes lock.  
Suddenly she forgets that they are on stage in front of everyone and instead she turns to look at him. His freckles are still one of her favorite features and she can and would love to spend all day counting and tracing them.  
He covers her hand and removes it from his face pressing his lips to her hand and she turns to wrap her arms around his waist, ducking her head and his arm tightens around her waist.  
Bellamy's heartbeat is thumping in her ear and suddenly Clarke realizes that she needs to say something, do something.  
"Hey, Bellamy."  
Her voice is soft and something in her tone must tell him that it's important.  
So she takes a leap of faith, rising to her toes to kiss him softly.  
His lips part in surprise and she pulls away giving him a soft smile.  
He opens his mouth to say something but then the announcer is talking, “And the winners are Morticia and Gomez Addams!”  
Clarke laughs as Bellamy pulls her in for a kiss as people clap and cheer for them.  
It'a s flurry of picture taking and people congradulating them and their friends teasing them but neither one of them are able to stop smiling.  
No one seems to realize that Bellamy's hand on her ass and that Clarke's whispering in his ear every few mintues.  
Needless to say, they don't stay long at the bar.  
It takes them twice as long to get to Clarke's, pausing to kiss each other at every intersection and being stopped one by Miller's dad who laughs when he sees them and warns them to get home before they get arrested for public indency.  


Bellamy kisses Clarke's neck as she tries to open her door and she nudges him away.  
The second they cross the door he's pressing against the wall, his hands on her ass and she nips at his lip.  
"Do you know how..."  
Whatever he is about to say is interupted by Clarke's growling stomach and she pulls away to bury her head in his shoulder as he laughs.  
"Go get changed, I'll make something to eat."  


She comes back in one of his shirt and finds him in her kitchen, shirt undone, tie on the counter, as he makes something on the stove.  
Suddenly, all her worries about ruining things seem silly especially when he turns to give her a smile and his eyes rake down her body.  
She wraps her arms around his neck and he nuzzles her nose.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
He helps her up on the counter so she can eat as he stands inbetween her legs, letting his hands warm up her cold thighs.  
Once she's done eating, she pulls him towards her.  
"You're my best friend."  
He laughs kissing her and when he pulls away, she whines, her cheeks turn red.  
"Good, you're my best friend too and you are supposed to marry your best friend."  
Clarke lets her fingers play with the curls on the back of his neck.  
"You want to marry me?"  
"I've wanted to marry you since the first day I met you."  
"We fought the first time we met."  
"So, you were a hot angy blonde yelling at me one second and then the next taking care of Jasper. I was hooked."  
She squeals as he picks her up and then again when he dumps her on the bed.  
He kisses her as he climbs on top of her and she pulls away laughing as he presses kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her collarbone.  
She yawns and he rolls off her instantly.  
“Let’s sleep.”  
He sits up pulling his shirt off and then he kicks off his shoes and pulling his pants off.  
She curls into his chest and he tugs the blanket over them.  
“Love you.”  
He kisses her forehead, a hand in her hips and she presses her lips to his neck.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer of working from writers block by working on something else...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short but sweet prompt!


End file.
